In the past, the methods of making reclosable flexible packages have involved either the extrusion of the locking structure along with the film extending longitudinally in the direction of film extrusion along the opposite edges of the film, or by heat sealing a separately made resealable closure structure to the package film. The first type of package formation results in packages having the reclosable feature in the consumer non-preferred position along the long edge of the package, while the second type of package formation results in packages which are expensive to make because of the need to inventory and store rolls of the separate resealable closure structure for attachment to the packaging film and the need to insure that the separately obtained packaging film and closure structure are made of compatible materials.